Requiem
by xoxAmyxox
Summary: Alternative to Paternity. Olivia is left with devastating injuries that strain her relationship with Elliot. When she meets 17 year old Marcie, a talented pianist and singer through SVU, they vow to help each other rebuild their lives. CHAPTER SIX NOW UP
1. In die illa tremenda

**I'd like to make this a long one if anyone can let me know how you insert chapters-I'm relatively new to this.**

**It's my first SVU fic and it's based on Paternity (even though I haven't seen it yet) and an E/O ship so you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I'd like to say that they are but they are not my characters. Except Marcie O'Brian who is coming later on.**

**A/N- Most of the chapters will have latin titles, matching the requiem mass. Tried to make them as accurate as possible but if there are mistakes let me know.**

**In die illa tremenda (**_**on that dreadful day)**_

Kathy's POV

The darkness seemed to evolve into a painfully bright aurora as Kathy squirmed in her seat. Sensing great discomfort in her abdomen she called to Olivia.

There was no response.

Kathy panicked. It was no secret that she had a distinct dislike for her husband's partner but right now she was the only person she had until help arrived. She scarcely whimpered Olivia's name but the more times there was no response, the more she feared. Olivia didn't look that injured, she had a slight cut on her forehead and blood was oozing from her nose but apart from that her injuries were not apparent. However Kathy knew full well that there was no telling from just her apparent injuries.

Pain brought her back into reality as a sharp contraction tore though her stomach. A knock at the window startled her but relieved her at the safe time. That's all there was to tell before darkness clouded her mind once more.

When Kathy regained consciousness she was lying on a gurney in the ambulance. The events that had just happened swam back into her mind.

"My husband, have you called my husband?" She said desperately. The EMT continued to check her vitals and looked at her calmly.

"Yes, he's going to meet us at the hospital. Is there anyone you know we could call for Detective Benson? Any family?"

Kathy was going to immediately say she had no one. It was true she had no family but her brother but it was wrong to say that she had no one that cared for her here. She swallowed her jealousy and spoke up.

"My husband is her work partner, her colleagues she probably be informed" she said turning to look at the wreck of the car, the EMT stood in her path and blocked the view. "Is she going to be ok?" she stammered. This time, the EMT did not look so hopeful.

"We're not sure; one of my colleagues is working on her now-"

"What do you mean working on her?" Kathy said trying to stay calm. The EMT took a deep breath.

"She's very unresponsive, but we can't be sure of anything until she gets to the hospital"

Another pain doubled Kathy over in pain.

"I think you're going into labour, so we're gonna have to get out of here" The EMT said before they quickly sped off to the hospital.

6 Hours later.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot raced through the doubled doors to be faced with a solemn Don Cragen. "Munch said there was an accident" he panted before Cragen could respond.

"Kathy and your son are doing fine" he said breeching a smile. He couldn't help let his concern for Olivia overwhelm his concern for Kathy and the baby.

"And what about Olivia?" Elliot had calmed by now and had noticed that Cragen was close to tears-a form of Don Cragen Elliot had never seen. He put his hand over Elliot's shoulder and took him to one side.

"It's not good. She's in surgery now" Cragen's words spun in Elliot's head. His partner of eight years was fighting for her life because he forgot about his wife's appointment. As if sensing his realisation, Cragen spoiled the silence.

"It's not your fault Elliot, this would have happened regardless" Elliot pulled away and shock began to sink in. Not knowing whose bedside to be at he paced over to Kathy's window. He peered inside and saw his wife resting peacefully with their newborn in her arms. She looked up and saw him, she signalled for him to come in. He looked back at Cragen.

Cragen didn't mean to come across as angry but it upset him when Elliot went to enter the small room-did he really care at all about Olivia. Before the door shut Cragen called to him. He stopped and paused, turning around to face his superior.

"Are you really going to sit in there while there's every chance Olivia is never going walk out of this place like she has done so many times before?"

Elliot ignored him and shut the door. It wasn't that he didn't care for Olivia, he did and more than he cared to admit. If he saw Olivia now, he knew he would break down and it would be revealed to everyone how he felt about his colleague. Sitting with his wife, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He felt like he was betraying Olivia not being at her bedside.

"How's Olivia?" Kathy asked bringing Elliot out of his trance. His throat felt tight and struggled to find words that would come out of his mouth.

"She's in surgery" he said very quietly.

"But she's going to be ok right?" She said. Elliot, truthfully not knowing what was going to happen to the love of his life, shook his head in despair.

"I really don't know"

Throbbing didn't even scrape the surface of what she was feeling right now. Was she alive? Her vision was too blurred to tell. She tried to remember what happened but pain engulfed her and her whole body felt like it was on fire. It suddenly occurred to her that it felt like something was missing. Her legs were both in tact as were her arms. So what was it? Blaming the sensation on her pain medication she put the thought to the back of her mind. She heard a voice, a male voice and she instinctively felt the name roll off her tongue without control.

"Elliot?" She whispered hoarsely.

The figure suddenly came into focus and it surprised her when she saw the face of a stranger looking down at her.

"Nice to have you back with us, Miss Benson. My name's Dr O'Brian, I was your surgeon"

Realising she couldn't actually remember what had happened she struggled to find the words to ask.

"What happened?" She asked, trembling.

"Well, that answers my first question" Dr O'Brian said gently

"You were involved in an MVC and I don't believe you were in the wrong so don't go worrying yourself about that"

"What about Kathy?"

"Kathy? Kathy Stabler? She and baby are fine" Dr O'Brian said positively. Olivia sighed with relief. She didn't know what she'd do if she knew she was responsible for Kathy and the baby's death. No matter how many times people told her she wasn't to blame.

"You on the other hand, were very lucky to be alive" he said happily but his mood suddenly changed. Olivia noticed this and felt her heart race. Call it intuition but she felt in her gut that she knew what he was going to say.

"It was touch and go, you only have a minor head injury which is a miracle but you also had severe internal bleeding. We rushed you into surgery but it was too late, I'm sorry"

Without even needing to be told in words Olivia knew for certain at that moment what she was missing.

"A foreign body cut through your abdomen and perforated your uterus. You lost so much blood and the damage was so severe we had to perform a hysterectomy. I'm very sorry"

She immediately erupted into sobs. She cried for herself, and for the children she knew she'd never have. For now she truly had nothing. As for Elliot, he had his wife and five children. She felt sick at the thought. All she'd ever done was help people and this was how she was repaid.

"Don Cragen is outside, he wants to see you" Dr O'Brian began.

"No, I don't want to see anyone, no one, you understand" The doctor nodded and left the room.

Even though she knew none of this was his fault. She didn't feel like she would ever be able to face Elliot again.

**a/n So, what did you think? This piece wasn't proof read so I apologise if there are still mistakes in there, even though I checked at least four times. If someone could let me know how chapters work you'll get some more. **

**Oh, and another thing. Just like every other writer, I love to know what you think. Am I wasting my time or not? Just a little review, that's all!**

**TTFN Folks!**


	2. Marcie

**Hi, I worked out how to install chapters. So here you go.**

6 months later.

Unlike what she had been told many times, things had not been getting better for Olivia. The emptiness inside her weighed her down and the thought of Kathy and Elliot at home with 6 month old EJ was almost too much to bear. The _almost_ was repented by the sweet smell of alcohol which seemed to be the perfect remedy for numbing her pain and easing her memory.

Elliot had been to visit sometimes but had been insensitive enough to fill their conversation with baby talk and EJ. Olivia liked EJ; he was a gorgeous baby who mirrored his parents. This made Olivia wondered what her children would have looked like. She cursed her days when she claimed she would never have children and wished more than anything that she could have taken it back.

When Cragen first called her about coming back to work she told him she'd 'think' about it when infact it was the last thing she wanted to think about. That was four months ago. She finally realised that it was sitting around doing nothing all day that was driving her into a pit of despair. She got up of the couch and walked out of her apartment forcing the feeling to turn around and go back out of her.

She decided not to drive to the precinct. Ever since the accident she had found it difficult to drive a drive and felt much more comfortable walking on her own two feet. On her way she passed a church. She had never been brought up as a religious person and never considered God until quite recently. After all the things she had seen over the years it was difficult to believe in a god when such awful things happened to innocent victims. She pondered the phrase 'innocent victims' and wondered if that applied or not. She wasn't exactly an angel, she could kick and throw a punch here and there and she refused to let herself be a victim.

Deciding against going inside, she listened to the soft choral music filtering from within the church walls. She lingered on the steps for a while before continuing around the corner to the 1-6 precinct.

Silence fell on the room as she entered the normally hectic office. Everyone stared at her, almost as if she had come back from the dead. Even if that were not true she certainly felt like it. Her eyes scanned the room for Elliot and was slightly relieved when she observed that he wasn't there. Cragen was the first to break the silence.

"Olivia! It's nice to see you, come through to my office" he said cheerfully, and led her between the desks to the door of his office. She paused for a moment and looked at her desk-it looked exactly how she'd left it. So she concluded that they had not had a cover in for her.

Cragen shut the door behind them and peered through the blinds to check everyone had returned to work. He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"So, how are you keeping?"

She nodded, suddenly finding it difficult to speak, "Fine, I'm getting there but, I can't really complain"

"I was wondering when you'd start to get cabin fever" Cragen tried to joke but Olivia looked at her feet nervously. Cragen frowned, he'd missed Olivia and although she was standing right in front of him now he feared he would never see the old Olivia again.

"Why didn't you let us see you Olivia? We were all so worried" Olivia tried to diverge the conversation about her to something else.

"How's Kathy and EJ, I haven't seen Elliot for a while, how's the baby? Is he getting big?" Olivia tried not to sound desperate but she felt herself becoming so obsessed with Elliot's child it scared the hell out of her. She was expecting Cragen to blow her mind with stories that Elliot had told them but his reaction was somewhat different.

"You don't know do you?" He said, Olivia frowned.

"Know what? If I knew, I probably wouldn't be asking. What happened?"

"EJ, is not Elliot's. Kathy confessed and Elliot took a paternity test" Cragen stood anxiously waiting for her reaction but she found it difficult to give him one.

"Oh my God, when?" she asked.

"About a week ago" Cragen answered.

"And how's Elliot been?" she asked already partially knowing what the answer might be.

"You know Elliot, probably better than anyone else. He feels cheated, and so he should. He's been taking his anger out on everyone else but maybe you coming back will cheer him up…I know he's missed you"

"He has?" the words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Of course he has, he refused to have someone replace you"

As if on cue, a manly knock rapped on the door and Elliot's head popped round it.

"Hey Cragen I'm back, sorry I'm-" he stopped immediately when he saw who the company was in Cragen's office. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let her go. But, keeping his cool, came in and closed the door.

"Your back!" he said. He'd intended it to be warm and pleased but it came out harsher than he'd wanted.

"Yep, I'm back" she said, a lump forcing its way up her throat. Cragen sensed the tension.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute" he said before making a hasty exit out of his own office.

"You wouldn't let me see you" Elliot began. His voice sounded so broken it made Olivia feel guilty instantly.

"I couldn't, I'm sorry, but you and Kathy and EJ…I just…" Tears welled up in her eyes, she cursed herself. She'd been doing so well until now.

"I suppose Cragen told you…" he said looked down at the floor rather than her.

"I'd ask you why you didn't tell me but that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?" She said. She suddenly felt anger bubbling inside her.

" Anyway, you didn't visit me once in hospital according to Cragen, so I figured it didn't really matter to you" she said bitterly.

" I know I'm sorry, Kathy was…" he trailed off again. Amazed at his inability to form sentences all of a sudden.

"I understand, the baby…"

"Is not mine" Elliot finished her sentence.

"I missed you…how are you?" he piped up again before Olivia could reply.

"I'm ok I guess"

" I'm sorry about what…"

"It's ok" She cut him off before he could say those words. She suffered enough hearing it from total strangers let alone from the one man she felt she could truly have a child with.

Silence fell on the pair again. It felt so strange for them, the partners who could talk about everything to each other suddenly couldn't find any words. Before the silence could go on any longer, Cragen burst in.

"Sorry guys, but we got a call; 47 year old women raped and murdered in her own home" he said shutting the door with a slam.

"Back to the norm then" Elliot said trying to lighten up the mood. Olivia had lost all eye contact with him and was now looking at the floor.

_Where's my Olivia gone _He wondered before following her out of the room.

They braced the cold icy breeze and welcomed them as they stepped out of the precinct. Elliot went round to get into the drivers side of the car. Olivia stayed fixed to her spot on the sidewalk. He looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, noting how pale she'd become.

"Olivia? Are you alright?" he asked again, jerking her from her subconscious.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine" She said ignoring her fear of getting back into a car and knowing that Elliot's driving was bad enough.

Fortunately for Olivia, the journey wasn't too long and Elliot had attempted to drive a little more carefully.

They got out of the car silently. Elliot hated this and prayed that things would return to normal soon.

"Was she married?" Olivia said surprising Elliot as he'd not thought she was going to say anything at all seeing as she'd been so quiet.

"Yes, Phyllida O'Brian was married and her husband is a doctor, Peter O'Brian"

"O'Brian? I know that name. Where is he now?" she asked slipping back into her detective mode. This pleased Elliot greatly.

"Don't know. He's not at the hospital. Munch and Fin are scouting the area" Elliot said as they entered the apartment block.

They met Melinda Warner, the ME outside the apartment.

"So what have we got here?" Elliot asked watching Olivia enter the apartment.

"She was raped then strangled, COD was asphyxiation and TOD was approximately 6 hours ago"

"I think she has a daughter" Olivia said emerging from the apartment with a photograph of a young girl about 16 years old. Elliot took the photo and stared at it intently.

"Marcie O'Brian" he said to no one in particular.

"Who?" Said Melinda.

"Do you know her?" Olivia said peering over his shoulder, the contact making her shiver.

"She's a fabulous pianist, heard her play at a few gigs, she's amazing" Their conversation was brought to a holt when an unknown voice came from behind them.

"What the hell's going on here?" said a short young girl from behind them. She matched the identity of the picture perfectly, with her long brown hair tied loosely in a pony-tail and her glasses perched neatly on the ridge of her nose. She was surrounded by suitcases and bags. Elliot stepped out to her.

"Marcie O'Brian?" he asked

"Yes? What are you doing here? Mom?" She called whilst making an attempt to push through the officers blocking her front door.

"Marcie, I'm sorry but your mom died today" he began, she shook her head.

"No, healthy people don't just die, I spoke to her before my flight she was fine"

"Marcie, I'm sorry, but someone killed your mother" he said blandly, Marcie stared at Elliot and then at Olivia.

"What? I don't believe you, your lying!" she trembled as she pushed her way through the front door. Elliot tried to stop her Olivia grabbed his shoulders.

"I think she needs to see it to believe it" Olivia was cut off by a devastated scream from inside the apartment. They both ran inside to see Marcie standing over the body.

"What am I going to do?" She sobbed, Olivia ran to her side and put her arm around her.

"Where's your father?" she asked gently.

"No, my father, no, no, no" She rants and no one can make out what she is trying to say.

"What about him?" Elliot asked intrigued at her reaction towards his name. She pulled out of Olivia's grasp and ran out of the room.

"I can't do this. He did it, I can't believe he actually did it"

"You think your father did this?" Elliot said stunned.

"I know he did this. Every time I go away…it always happens, she's stupid, she lets him back in and he…" she stops allowing more sobs to erupt from her mouth.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked walking over to her. She puts her arm around her but she shrugs it off.

"I've been in Europe for four weeks on tour with St. Mary's Cathedral Choir, we've been performing Faure's Requiem mass-it was her favourite piece, she wanted to come but he wouldn't let her. I just got back…I can't, I can't do this now, I'm sorry, I've got to find him" she said running out of the door.

"Marcie wait, you can't face him on your own" Olivia called down the corridor.

But she was gone.


	3. Lux perpetua luceat eis

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming.**

**Lux perpetua luceat eis **_**(let perpetual light shine upon them)**_

Marcie had been gone for several hours and her luggage still blocked the door way into the apartment. The body of her mother was now long gone, as was she and the only figures left were Elliot and Olivia. Like the rest of the day so far, the atmosphere between them was tense and neither of them really knew what to do about it. Was this how it was going to be from here on. Elliot didn't think he could bare that. Olivia however couldn't shake the thought of Marcie leaving in such distress.

"Elliot, we're done here. I think we should go and look for Marcie, she could be in danger" Olivia said looking at him properly for the first time all day. Elliot looked up and saw more emotion in her eyes than he had done for a long time.

"We have no idea where she is" Elliot started

"Exactly, we should have gone after her straight away" she said, concern rising in her voice. Elliot, desperate to please her right now, nodded his head in agreement.

"Where should we start then?" he said, allowing her some control over the situation.

Olivia thought for a moment. Where would someone go who found out their mother is dead?

"I don't know, call Fin though and see if we can get hold of the father, if she thinks he did this then we need to find him before he gets too far" she said heading towards the door.

"and Marcie? What about her?" Elliot called back watching her leave.

"I think I might know where she is" she said before disappearing down the corridor. Elliot shook his head in confusion. _Where's my Liv? _

Olivia approached the stone steps where she had contemplated earlier in the day. This time the echoes from within the cathedral were still and it was the silence that drew her in.

She couldn't recall ever visiting this amazing building and she was truly taken aback at the beauty within its walls. The isle seemed to disappear for miles until it reached the magnificent alter draped in thick linen. The paintings of Christ in heaven surrounded by angels loomed on the ceiling that towered high above Olivia's tall frame. As she cast her head back down she noticed Marcie sitting in a pew not far from where she was standing.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marcie said not even turning around, sensing that it was Olivia who was behind her. Olivia tried to find the words but couldn't.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Marcie asked, turning around to face Olivia who was sliding into the pew next to her.

"Don't know" she said focusing ahead of her. "Guess, I just knew"

"I wish I could do that, and find my father, I don't know where he is" Marcie said, her voice quivering a little.

"What does he do?" Olivia asked, amazed at how her voice echoed around the cathedral even though they were talking quietly.

"He's a doctor, surgeon at Mercy General, his name's Peter O'Brian"

Olivia gasped at the sound of the name as it rolled of Marcie's tongue as smoothly as it did the last time she heard it.

"I know him; he treated me when I was in hospital 6 months ago"

"It's ironic how he saves strangers lives everyday including yours yet he murders my mother"

"Why are you so sure your father did it, Marcie?" Olivia asked calmly.

"I know he did it because he's threatened to do it before" she said quietly, now avoiding all eye contact with Olivia.

"Why didn't you report him?" Olivia said trying to get Marcie to make clear of the situation.

"We were scared. He can manipulate people so easily, he could turn round and say we were making it up and no one would believe us" Marcie said playing idly with her long pale fingers.

"That's not how it works, Marcie" Olivia tried to reason with the girl.

"My mom called the cops before but no one ever followed it up. After that, she was scared that the authorities would take me into care and split us up. I'm all she's got now her parents are dead"

There was an uncomfortable silence before Olivia could find the right words to continue the conversation. She found it odd that she could no longer find the right words to say, she always used to but it appeared to her that she'd perhaps lost her spark.

"We can help you now though" she said, Marcie's head turned sharply towards Olivia, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Well it's too late now. We asked for help before and no one listened, now she's dead and nothing is going to bring her back, hell I don't even know where he is, he could be after me" she spat venomously, her fear and grief causing her to calm towards the end of her sentence.

"When did your father start abusing you? Tell me what he did"

"Leave it alone" Marcie said, shaking her head.

"No, Marcie" Olivia said sternly, she was going to help this girl whether Marcie wanted her help or not.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to know why you're so angry. What did your father do? Why did he do it?" Olivia said soothingly.

Marcie sighed. She saw the sight of familiar people enter the building and got up from the pew and squeezed past Olivia who remained where she was seated.

"I don't want to talk about it" she said walking away from Olivia.

"Well I do, and you're going to have to at some point. Your father is out there somewhere, he might kill someone else"

"No, he won't, he just hates _me_" Marcie sighed heavily preparing to put a brave face on for the people she was approaching.

"Hey Marcie, how was Europe with St. Mary's? Heard it was a sell out in Vienna" a young girl similar to Marcie's age wearing a New York Youth Choir hoody approached her.

Marcie smiled weakly.

"It was good" she said. Olivia called out from behind her.

"This isn't going to go away; I want to help you, Marcie, why won't you let me?" Olivia said rather desperate, upset that she was failing to get through to Marcie.

"Who's that?" The girl said looking over at Olivia curiously, Marcie shrugged.

"Oh, no one"

They walked over to the alter and took their places in between the rest of the choir members who had filtered in during the last few minutes. Olivia stood her ground, she did not leave and listened as the sounds of John Rutter's Pie Jesu floated around the cathedral.

Olivia listened intently to the solo voice and on closer inspection, realised that it was Marcie. Her voice was so pure and mellow. The richness of it allowed all of her emotions to leave her being just by singing. Though Olivia could tell Marcie was not as ok as she claimed to be.

As Marcie's solo drew to a close and the rest of the choir joined her in the beautiful harmony, Olivia's cell phone began to wail miserably. She cursed as she felt around in her pocket for it and rushed out of the church so as to not cause disruption to the angelic harmony.

It was Elliot.

"What?" she snapped, not intending to be as harsh as she sounded.

"Find her?" He asked. Olivia turned to look at Marcie and frowned.

"Yes, but she's refusing to tell me anything, what did you get?" she said hoping that he'd been more successful.

"Meet me back at the Precinct, we'll discuss it there…bring her with you" he instructed.

"She won't, Elliot what should I do?" she said

Elliot, had never in his wildest dreamed ever imagined Olivia Benson asked for his advice. Her question took him aback and he was silent for a moment.

"Elliot?" She reminded him that she was still on the line.

Marcie looked over at where Olivia was still standing. She watched Olivia slip a small card into her coat pocket which she'd left in the pew where they had been seated earlier. Olivia then left. Although Marcie had wanted Olivia to leave as soon as she had arrived she suddenly felt very exposed without her their. She held back her thoughts. _I must stay strong, it's just me now._

Back at the 1-6 Precinct

"Hey?" Elliot called to Olivia as she walked into the SVU office. She threw her coat down on her desk and sank into her chair.

"What have you got?" she said muttering into her hands as she rested her head in them.

"Well, he's a doctor…" Elliot began,

"I know that, turns out it was him who treated me after the crash…small world huh?" Elliot paused, raising his eyebrows at her. This side of Olivia was beginning to get unbearable and it had only been one day.

"No history of violent behaviour until 2000, when Marcie's mother filed a report against him"

"Tried to, we ignored her…Marcie told me that too" Olivia sighed, thoughouly irritated.

"I thought you said she wouldn't co-operate" Elliot said. However he wished he'd never opened his mouth. He knew where this was going to go.

"She wouldn't tell me why or how"

"Liv, that's a lot to tell a complete stranger" he replied _damn it El, you never learn _he thought to himself as he watched her blood boil.

"I KNOW! I used to be able to do this, now a can't" she said letting a slight sob erupt from her mouth. Elliot immediately got up from his chair and crossed over to her side of the desk.

"Don't say that, it's your first day back, it's gonna take a while" he said. She looked at him and realised how close his face was to hers.

"What else did you find?" she said trying to distract herself from the close proximity between herself and Elliot.

"Well, I already knew this but Marcie's mom was a receptionist at a middle school near their apartment and Marcie works at the Pianoforte Music Gallery, in Manhattan"

"She's a highly intelligent 17 year old why isn't she at college?" Olivia asked.

"At the rate she gets the dollars in for performing she doesn't need to. Spends all her time practising the piano for her gigs-she doesn't have time for school work. She's got a fine living as she is"

"Now why couldn't she just tell me that?"

"Liv, your jumping in at the deep end, are you sure you're ready to be back here?"

"Yes." She said firmly. She was glad the office only contained them because her anger was beginning to range and didn't want anyone else to see it.

"You don't think I can do it" she said

"I never said that" he began, knowing already he was fighting a loosing battle. He could see she was getting angry and knew that it would be best if he just stood back and watch her let it all out.

"What's happened to you liv?" he said trying to draw out her anger in a hope that she might return to the normal Olivia he loved.

"Oh, what's happened to me? Where shall I start…you forget about your own wife's anti-natal appointment so I have to take her and we get hit a by a truck. Your wife is fine as is your son and I had every chance of having a child taken away from me. Then you, I don't see you for weeks then you come and visit and show me the baby pictures of your son. You didn't think for one minute you never thought how much that would hurt me…you didn't care that I'd lost my chance of having a baby, well of course you didn't, it doesn't matter to you, because you've already got a family and it makes me so angry when I get jealous of Kathy because she has everything I ever wanted and yet she always throws it back at you" She was openly sobbing now, Elliot knew she had needed to do this but now felt guilty seeing her in such a state-and he was partly to blame. He embraced her in a hug and held her while she sobbed. She didn't fight him and relaxed in his hold.

As the dust began to settle after Olivia's uproar a voice spoke up from behind them. It was Marcie.

"I'm ready to talk"


	4. Libre me, Domine

**Sorry up dates are taking so long, being a musician I don't get that much free time! **

**Libre me, domine **_**(deliver me, Lord)**_

"Ok Marcie, take your time. Start from the beginning. You know whatever you say to us we can't tell anyone else" Elliot said taking a seat opposite Marcie and next to Olivia. Marcie frowned.

"Then what would be the point in me telling you" she asked.

"What he means is, that we'll make sure that your safe" Olivia said stepping in.

"Ok" Marcie said feeling all of a sudden very exposed. Marcie was a girl who didn't talk about stuff. Not even to her mother, no, she used her music for that. The piano was her best friend, it knew the secrets that no one else had known until now.

"I've always wanted to play the piano. My parents got me lessons when I was six, I've been playing ever since" she said remembering the times that seemed a very long time ago.

"I still have lessons with Paul, he owns the Pianoforte Music Gallery, he's a brilliant teacher. He told my dad one day that I would really make a good musician and after that his attitude changed for some reason. He'd never talk about music and sold the piano that they'd bought for me when I first started. He refused to go to my first recital and when I came home to tell him what fun I'd had, he was drunk. That was the first fight he and my mom had. I remember that screaming and the yelling and from that day forward it never stopped. He was jealous that I was getting more attention than him and the better I got, the worse he deteriorated"

"Did he ever hurt you aswell as your mom?" Elliot asked, Olivia was too capitvated by the girl's story.

"Yes, but not until I was 9 years old. I wanted to perform in a compertition, I was never going to tell him but when he found out, he ironed my hands so I couldn't play"

Elliot looked scpetical. "There's no record of you or your mother ever visting a hospital"

"That's because we didn't. After school I'd go and sit with Paul in the gallery because my mom didn't want me to be at home with him alone while she was at work"

"Did Paul know what was going on?" Elliot encouraged.

"Yes, he told my mom to get out and leave but she just couldn't. My father told her if she did try to leave he would track us down and kill us, so we stayed. It became part of the daily routine, most of the time he just ignored me and took things out on my mom. She quit her job because she didn't want people to notice her injuries. However, when I turned 14, things changed again. This time, he did take more notice of me, too much notice, he used to…while I was asleep…"

Marcie stumbled at this part of the account trying to get through to Elliot and Olivia without putting it into words. They understood entirely. Marcie hid her face in her face as she sobbed. She composed herself and continued so she could get it over and done with.

Last year, after I turned 16, things began to look up. He was offered a promotion at the hospital so consequently began spending all his time there. Paul said I could starting working at the Gallery with him to help him out. I was earning my own money and he was getting me gigs to perform in. I dropped out of school so I could work in the Gallery and practise the piano at the same time. Being a musician is a good line of work to be in. I was starting to think that the worst was over"

"Why wasn't it?" Elliot said looking at his watch, concerned that he'd had no news about the whereabouts of Marcie's father.

"He didn't want me to be as successful as he was. He just wanted me to be the same piece of crap that he'd always came back to every night. He didn't like the fact I was rising above him"

"What about your mother?" Olivia asked for the first time in the conversation. Elliot and Marcie were suprised when she joined in.

"You know when they say that children bounce back better than adults? It's true, she felt like she could never face the world again and the fact that I could made her feel worse. I tried to help her, I did, I really tried. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell anyone because I was afraid of what he'd do if he found out. I kept out of his way. She couldn't, even after everything, she still told me she loved him. That made me angry. After everything he'd done to her and me. He'd ruined our lives and still she loved him. We had an arguement before I went on tour with the choir and we didn't part on good terms. I didn't speak to her the whole time I was there. I wanted to see if she was ok, but a part of me told me that if she felt she was in that much trouble she would leave him. But she never did. I called her and she said she was fine. I said some horrible things and never actually apologised to her. She died thinking I hated her but I didn't really. I was just furstrated that she couldn't fight him. I'm so sorry mom, I'm sorry, so sorry" she said sobbing hysterically slamming her fists on the table. Olivia reached over and took her hand.

"It's going to be alright" Olivia said gently.

"No it's not, he's out there somewhere…what's going to happen to me?" She said looking through glazed eyes at Elliot, almost begging for some sort of protection. He looked at Olivia.

"Because you're under 18, we'll have to contact child services…"

"But I'm 18 in the fall"

"You can stay with me" Olivia said.

"Olivia?" Elliot warned.

"It's ok, just until we can sort things out. You'll be fine, ok?"

Marcie nodded stiffly.

"Olivia, can I speak with you outside?" Elliot asked getting up from the chair and leaving the room. Olivia patted Marcie's hand before following him out.

"I know what you're going to say so don't even say it" Olivia began before Elliot could even protest.

"You know we can't take victims home with us, Liv, you know that"

"It's just until she gets back on her feet, you know as well as I do she won't last a minute with child services. They don't care about teenagers, Elliot"

Elliot couldn't bear to see Olivia in anymore pain and let his heart rule his head and agreed.

"Fine, but Cragen won't like it"

They were interupted as the door of the interogation room flew open. Marcie was running down the corridor.

"Wait, where are you going?" Olivia shouted chasing after her in an attempt to catch up with her.

"I've got a gig, at the gallery in half an hour, I completely forgot. I have to go now!" she said flustered.

"Look, you can't go on you own…"

"I'll be fine, don't worry, can I give you a call when I'm done?" and with that she was gone once more before either Elliot or Olivia could say anything.

"Are you alright?" Elliot asked placing his hand on Olivia's shoulder. He marvelled at how perfectly it could rest there.

"Yeah, I'm just…oh I don't know. She's 17, she doesn't need us racing around after her, does she? She's so confusing, one minute she depseratly wants protecting the next she wonders off on her own accord"

"Teenagers are like that, I would know" Elliot smiled. He thought carefully about his next question wondering whether it would be appropriate.

"We haven't eaten all day, I say we grab a bite to eat. I know a place across the road from the Pianoforte Gallery, we won't be too far away"

Olivia thought about what to do but her stomach rumbled in protest which left her with the answer.

"Ok"

Mike's Café

They sat opposite each other in a little booth tucked away at the back of the resturant. They casually talked about random things just like they used to. Elliot dared to hope that things were returning to normal.

"I always wanted Maureen to play the piano" Elliot said munching on his ciabatta.

Olivia smiled.

"I take it didn't go down to well" she replied stirring her milkshake.

"It lasted all of about three months, she'd never practise and her teacher gave up all hope"

Silence fell between them again.

"How are Kathy and the baby?" Olivia asked. She hadn't thought about them for a while, she'd been so distracted lately and wondered if it would pain her if she asked. She regretted it instantly when Elliot started waffling about the toddler, she wasn't as over this as she thought she was. Elliot noticed this after a while and changed the subject but Olivia wasn't listening. She looked out of the window to see people filling out of the gallery.

"Looks like her Concert is done" Elliot said. Olivia took out her cell phone.

"She hasn't called yet, do you think she's alright?"

Meanwhile

Marcie waved to the last few people to leave the studio where the regulars had come to watch her perform. After having dosed them with enough Beethoven and Chopin for the week she closed the piano lid before stepping into the main part of the store.

Paul emerged from his work shop brandishing a bow.

"Sounded good from the workshop"

"Good, I wasn't sure if it would be as good, I'm so exhausted these days, I can't keep up with everything" She said over her shoulder as she trailed her finger over one of the violins on display.

"It's understandable…and I'm sure you'll be alright with that detective woman you keep talking about"

"Yeah, I know" She said. Her cell started to ring.

"I bet that's her checking up on me now" she laughed retriving the device from her pocket. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Marcie? Marcie?" A low, male voice sang into the phone.

"What do you want?" she said in a raspy voice.

"See you in hell, my baby Beethoven" Her father's voice cut off as the phone went dead and she thew it across the room.

"Who was that?" Paul asked.

"It was him!" she said

Elliot paid the bill and they left the Café and crossed the road to the Gallery. Paul rushed out to meet them. His panic stricken face worried them.

"Come quick" he said desperatly, leading them inside.

"Her father called her cell. She thinks he's committed suicide"

Elliot and Olivia exchanged glances before following him inside.


	5. In paradisum deducant angeli

**In paradisum deducant angeli **_**(may the angels lead you into paradise)**_

"It was him, the bastard killed himself!" Marcie screamed pacing around the shop.

"It will be alright" Olivia said trying to steady Marcie with her arms.

"Shut up, just shut up! You have no idea! This is never going to be alright!" She said panting, her face had gone pale and a heavy sweat had beaded across her forehead. She started taking take breaths as she began to loose her balance.

"Are you alright?" Elliot said watching Marcie steady herself. She was getting more and more disorientated and her eyes began to roll.

"I don't know" She said before collapsing into his arms.

"Marcie!" Olivia called frantically as Marcie remained unresponsive in Elliot's arms.

"I'll call an ambulance" Paul said rushing to the nearest phone.

"Her pulse is racing, she's burning up" Olivia said checking her vital signs.

The ambulance arrived within a few minutes and Marcie's mysterious phone call had been completely forgotten about. Olivia and Elliot had followed the ambulance to the hospital in silence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other and the way things were going at the moment it was just best to say nothing.

"Detective's Stabler and Benson" Elliot said flashing his badge at the reception in the busy ER. Olivia stayed closely behind Elliot.

"We're looking for Marcie O'Brian?" he said. The nurse checked the computer and nodded.

"Right this way, she stable now, but she's being transferred to cardiology in the morning"

"Cardiology?" Elliot asked.

"What's the matter with her?" Olivia piped up.

"I'll get the doctor to come and speak to you, take a seat and I'll be right back" The nurse led them into a side room where Marcie lay still, tubes lay all around her. When the nurse left again, she turned her head and opened her eyes. Olivia rushed to her side whilst Elliot kept his distance.

"Marcie, you scared us, don't ever do that to me again" she scolded only to have Marcie turn over leaving her back facing Olivia and Elliot. Tears leaking from her eyes. She didn't want them to see her cry.

The three of them stayed in silence until the doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Detectives, I was told you were here" He said smiling but when he looked at Marcie who was still facing away from them, his face fell and he spoke quietly.

"Can I have a word outside please?" He said opening the door for them; Olivia got up off the bed and followed Elliot outside the small room.

"What is it? The nurse said something about cardiology?" Olivia said.

"Well, we've done some tests and I'm afraid it's not good news"

"What are you talking about? She just fainted!" Elliot said. The doctor looked at them both.

"I know she's part of your case and you may not have known her for very long but tell me, have you noticed her being slightly under weather, breathless, tired…that sort of thing?"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"Not really, well, she said was getting over a flu bug she had when she was in Europe"

"I'm afraid; our tests showed that Marcie has Viral Cardio Myopathy"

"A heart condition?" Olivia stuttered.

"Yes, it's very serious and we're strongly recommending a heart transplant. We just need to wait for a donor heart to become available…She'll be moved to the cardiology ward and they'll be able to tell you if she's well enough to go home. You can stay as long as you need, excuse me"

The doctor left Elliot and Olivia standing in the hallway in shock. They stared into the room where Marcie was resting.

"I'd, erm, better call the Captain and tell him what's going on" Elliot said reaching for his cell phone.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and didn't take her eyes of the girl on the other side of the glass. He sighed sympathetically before leaving her alone. Elliot knew that, for some reason or other, Olivia had felt a strong connection for this girl and knew that things were going to get a lot worse for them before they got better. He just hoped she'd let him in to help her through this. It was a known fact now that Marcie was probably going to die and Olivia needed someone to help her though this.

When Elliot turned his cell phone on, he saw he'd had 15 missed calls. 10 from Kathy and 5 from Cragen. He groaned realising the time and decided to get the worst one out of the way. He dialled the number and waited with baited breath for the answer.

"Hello?"

"Kathy? It's me"

"Where the hell have you been? You missed Lizzie and Dickie's graduation do. You promised me you'd make it, regardless of work"

Elliot couldn't believe he's forgotten his own children's graduation. He decided what to say next, what ever he did say was going to sound wrong anyway, whether he blamed it on work or the fact that Olivia needed a friend.

"I'm at the hospital, a child of one of our vics has just been told she's gonna die, she has no one else, I couldn't leave her, Kath." He heard her snort down the phone.

"Can't Olivia sat with her?" She asked bitterly.

"Olivia is taking this pretty hard, she's been very unstable since the accident, she needs someone to keep her company"

"I should have known, you said, you promised and yet you still end up spending more time with her than you do me and the kids, it's happening all over again, Elliot, I don't think I can do this anymore"

"Kath, Listen, this isn't the time or the place. We'll talk about this I promise" he said to the dead end of the phone, Kathy had hung up.

"Damn it!" he yelled into the phone. He sighed and regained his composure before dialling the number for the SVU squad room.

"Cragen?" Don Cragen answered tiredly.

"Captain?" Elliot said.

"Elliot, Where are you, I've been calling you and Olivia, what happened?" He said concerned.

"It's Marcie, she's really sick; we're at the hospital with her now. She passed out at the Pianoforte gallery and she's been diagnosed with Viral Cardio Myopathy.

"Good Lord!" Cragen gasped,

"It's not good, I'm worried about Liv too" Elliot said his voice breaking slightly. Cragen smiled at the way Elliot called Olivia, Liv.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I don't know, Cap, But she's really attached to this girl, she's only just got her life back on track and now she's only going to get hurt again"

"Look after for me Elliot, let me know of Marcie condition"

"Sure thing, how's things on your end?"

"Marcie was right, we found Mr O'Brian with his brains blown out by the river. M.E says its suicide"

"Well at least the bastard is off the streets now"

"Yes, but now Marcie really does have no one"

Elliot paused.

"Nah, I don't think that's true, I don't think Liv's gonna leave her until it's all over"

Olivia perched in the chair beside Marcie's bed in the Cardiology Unit. Machines beeped around her softly and the IV tubes curled around Marcie's arms possessively. Wires were stuck to chest, monitoring her diseased heart closely.

"They found you dad, Marcie" Olivia said softly.

"I was right wasn't I?" Marcie replied shifting in the bed turning to face Olivia. Olivia nodded; Marcie didn't say a word for a few seconds.

"Good" she said suddenly but harshly which made Olivia jump a little.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked, seeking the first opportunity to ask her questions now she was up to talking to Olivia.

"Ok, I guess, I don't feel like I'm dying" she said almost in a whisper. Olivia cringed at the horrific thought of this young girl dying before her life had barely even begun.

"You're on a lot of medication" Olivia said solemnly.

"I guess that's my career down the drain. The doctor said I'm not allowed to do any sort of strenuous activity. No piano, no singing makes me too out of breath. He said I need to preserve my energy"

"You're not going to die, you never know, a donor could come along at any minute" Olivia tried to be optimistic but Marcie decided against it.

"You hear loads of stories about people with this condition, it's always too late, I'm not the only person who needs a new heart, Olivia, there are people out there who need it more than me"

"How can you say that? Your 17, you've got your whole life ahead of you…" She was cut off when Marcie snorted.

"What life? My father murdered my mother and then killed himself, I have no family, I all have is my music and now I can't even do that. My life was over before all of this…don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked just wanting to be alone.

Olivia shook her head.

"No, you can't do this on your own, you deserve more than that"

"What so you're just going to stick around and watch me die? Why? Don't you have anything better to do, like your job?"

"I'm not leaving you, not like this" They were interrupted when a different doctor came into the room.

"Hello Marcie, I've got some good news, we're going to keep you in for tonight then you can go home in the morning"

"Excuse me do you know my situation? My home is currently a crime scene" Marcie snapped at the nice doctor. Olivia looked apologetically at the doctor.

"Do you have anyone you can stay with?" the doctor asked Marcie, she sighed.

"My Mother and my father are dead and I have no other living relatives so I guess not"

Olivia intervened.

"She can stay with me, it's not a problem"

The doctor looked at Olivia.

"Isn't it against your regulations to form a relationship with a victim of a case?"

"The case is closed now, she's staying with me"

"It's not as if I'll be sticking around for long" Marcie piped up.

"Don't think like that Marcie, a donor could come along at any given time" the doctor told her.

"Detective Benson, I really think it would be a good idea if you went home and got some rest"

To tired to argue Olivia gather her coat and bag and headed for the door. Suddenly a voice very different from the tone Marcie used a few seconds ago halted her.

"Thank you, Olivia, I don't deserve you" Olivia turned around and saw the broken girl in front of her. Olivia knew Marcie was putting on a brave face to please everyone else and Olivia knew very well how difficult this was.

"Can she stay for 5 more minutes?" Marcie asked the doctor, lightening up.

"Sure, only five minutes" the doctor said checking her chart for the last time before leaving Marcie and Olivia alone.

"I'm sorry if I was being an ass before…I guess, I'm a little afraid of what's going to happen to me"

"That's quite understandable"

"You know, ever since I met you, you seemed to have a black cloud hanging over you, did something happen to you?"

Olivia felt it would be unfair for her not to talk to Marcie openly about what happened especially after what Marcie had told her. She also felt she needed to talk to someone about how she was feeling.

"It's Elliot, isn't it?" Marcie guessed.

"Sort of…6 months ago, I was in a serious car accident with his wife. She was pregnant at the time and I was driving her to her OB appointment. We were hit by a lorry that jumped a red light. She was fine-the accident induced her labour but she was alright"

"But you weren't?"

"I was unconscious for nearly a week and, and…they, they…" Olivia struggled to get the words out, sobbing; she forced herself to knowing that she would feel better after she'd told someone.

"The doctors had to perform a hysterectomy because I was bleeding internally. I can never have children. While Elliot was bonding with his new born son, I was having every chance of having a child taken away from me" She sobbed freely now. Marcie lifted her pale hand weakly and took Olivia's hand and held it.

"He never came to visit; he blames me for the accident you see"

"Did he actually say that to your face?"

"No, but the way he acted around me told me that he did"

"Are you sure you didn't just misinterpret his actions?"

"I've been his partner for 9 years, I know him better than anyone"

"Are you in love with him?"

"I should go, you need your rest, I'll see you tomorrow" She got up to leave

"You didn't answer my question, do you love Elliot?" Marcie said noticing Elliot's familiar face looking into the room. She wasn't sure how long he'd been there but was sure he'd been there long enough to get wind of what they'd been talking about

"It doesn't matter, ok" She said rushing out of the room. She burst through the door where Elliot was standing. She pushed past him and ran down the hall.

"Olivia wait!" He said rushing after her. She didn't stop. She ran out of the hospital into the pouring rain. Elliot following her closely and grabbed her wrist spinning her around and held her to him. She frantically tried to push him away hitting his chest while sobbing.

"I hate you! I hate you!" She sobbed, not really processing what she was saying. It hurt Elliot to hear her say these words but he knew he probably deserved it. She gave up hitting him and collapsed into his arms, sobbing. Elliot held the broken Olivia and wondered if she, if they would ever be the same again.

**A/N I never intended it to, but I think you can probably tell that it's turning into an E/O even though I think Elliot treats Olivia like a piece of dirt sometimes (dodges things thrown by E/O haters)**


	6. Dies illa, dies magna et amara valde

**Dies illa, dies magna et amara valde **_**(a great and very bitter day)**_

**6 weeks later**

Things seemed to be ok. Marcie had been discharged from hospital a week later with daily medication to take. Olivia had insisted that Marcie stayed with her and if she was completely honest she'd been enjoying every minute of it. They did lots of girly things together when Marcie had the energy and when she didn't they just stayed home and watched movies. The topic of Marcie's heart transplant was almost completely at the back of their minds and Marcie rarely talked about it. Olivia knew that if Marcie wanted to talk about it then she would.

Marcie had been adamant that she still went to work at the pianoforte gallery and still performed regular gigs. She'd decided to take up jazz and was raking in a fortune at the studio gallery which was the neighbouring building to the pianoforte gallery which Paul also owned.

Olivia and Marcie were in their own little world and this worried Elliot greatly. He knew was the future had in store and the fact that they were ignoring that Marcie could die at any moment unsettled him. He only wanted the best for Olivia and knew when Marcie passed away she would be a broken Olivia Benson again and Elliot didn't want that.

Though, it didn't seem to matter what he thought. As Marcie and Olivia's relationship developed. Elliot and Olivia's relationship went from bad to worse. He was beginning to think he really had made the wrong choice about getting back together with Kathy because by this stage he knew that he really was in love with someone else and those feelings were never going to change. Though whether or not Olivia would ever reciprocate those feelings he'd never know.

Elliot was surprised when Olivia came into work the next morning as her visits were sketchy. Cragen was more than understanding but he too was worried about Olivia's welfare when the time came for her dream to end.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were working today" Elliot asked tentatively.

"Marcie has a hospital appointment I dropped her off and she'll be there all day so I thought I'd make myself useful" She smiled and Elliot nearly fell off his chair. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time and it caught him off guard. Marcie really was making Olivia Benson better. This fact only added to his anguish of what would happen to her after Marcie was gone.

"You picked the wrong day to be in, it's just paper work at the moment" he said feeling for comfortable knowing she was in a good mood.

"That's ok. Where do you want me to start?" she said reaching for a pen. Elliot handed her an armful of files.

"Get stuck in those if you want" She took them off him and starting working on them.

"So how are you doing?" he asked, she looked up, eyebrows raised.

"Good, I feel better than I have in a long time"

"That's good; I'm pleased to hear it"

"You know, Marcie's choir are performing Faure's Requiem on Sunday evening, I was wondering if you, you know, wanted to come along, it's going to be great!"

Elliot's mouth was agape.

"But, its ok, if you can't, I know your busy with things at home, so don't say yes because you feel you have to" she began to trip over her words. Her eyes fell to the floor he dipped his chin so his eyes met hers.

"Time and place, and I'll be there" he said smiling.

"Good, you won't be disappointed, she's doing a solo!"

"Well, then I'd hate to miss it"

"Sunday night? Sunday night is Dickie's football game Elliot! You told him you'd be there" Kathy roared.

"But Marcie needs some support…this could be the last concert she ever does"

"Oh, Elliot, screw you, you've made it quite clear that you'd rather play happy families with Olivia and Marcie than your own family!"

"Kathy you know that's not it!" Elliot said pacing around the living room.

"Then what is it then Elliot because I don't understand"

"It's alright Mom" Dickie said from he hallway, the tone in his voice made Elliot feel guilty.

"I've heard Marcie, she's really good, dad should go and see her, there will be plenty of other times for him to come and see me play football, Marcie might not get another opportunity" Elliot beamed with pride at his son's maturity.

"I'm sorry Dickie, really I am" he started, Dickie shook his head.

"Don't worry about it dad, honestly, Marcie deserves some attention, she hasn't had a very good life"

Elliot's cell interrupted the tender moment between father and son. He reached into his pocket and felt for it. It was Olivia.

"Hey…whoa, calm down, I'll be right there" He hung up and made a grab for his coat.

"What's the matter?" Dickie asked.

"It's Marcie; she didn't turn up for her appointment"

"You'd better go, I'll talk to mom, she'll come round"

"Thanks son" Elliot said, patting him firmly on the shoulder.

Elliot met a frantic Olivia outside the Precinct.

"What happened?" Elliot asked seizing her by the shoulders.

"The hospital called me to find out why she wasn't at her appointment, she might have collapsed somewhere or kidnapped or something, Elliot! What if something's really wrong?"

"Shush, it will be alright, she'll be fine" He pulled her into an embrace which seemed to calm her.

There had been no admissions to any hospitals under the name of Marcie O'Brian. She wasn't in the church and Olivia and Elliot were running out of hope.

"Where could she be?" Olivia said.

Elliot had an idea.

"I think I know, come on, I'll drive" he said getting back in the car.

They drove for a bit and pulled up outside the pianoforte gallery. The duo both jumped out, Elliot didn't even bother to lock his car and they raced inside. Inside the shop, was a calm atmosphere, not like the last time they had raced though it's doors.

They heard Marcie's voice. She was fine; she had taken a young girl's hand and was leading her and her mother down to the studio room.

"The examiner is lovely, I've had him myself and he's running right on time, just take a seat and help yourself to refreshments, my colleague Paul will call you when the examiner is ready" She said smiling to the girl. The mother nodded in thanks and they disappeared through the door. She turned back to the counter and was surprised to see an angry Elliot and Olivia staring across the counter.

She took a deep breath

"Well, you don't look like nervous exam candidates"

"Like hell we're not, have you been here the whole time? What about your appointment?"

"I'm sorry Olivia but I had to be here. We've got exams all day and Paul can't do it on his own"

"Well what's he gonna do when you die!" Olivia shouted, Loosing control,

"Olivia!" Elliot hushed her. She turned away realising how harsh she'd been. Marcie went pale.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I was only trying to help"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry too"

"We're just glad you're ok" Elliot added putting a reassuring hand on Marcie's shoulder.

"I really think you should go to your check-up, Marcie" Elliot said watching Olivia sniffle into a tissue.

"The exams finish at 5, I'll go then, I promise"

"You sure will because I'm taking you myself" Elliot said,

"Elliot, It's ok, you don't have to, we'll be ok"

"Nah, it will be fine, then we can get a bit to eat afterwards" Elliot smiled.

Olivia was touched by his kindness but was scared at what Kathy might think. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin Elliot's marriage.


End file.
